


Sick Confessions

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God this one's long: Jake went on a little exploration and got stuck. After being stuck in a damp room in the ruins for about 3 hours, he gets a really bad cough. Dirk and the gang are pissed at him for missing their preplanned monster grinding session, but Dirk tells the girls to go ahead and takes care of Jake. What Jake doesn't know was that Dirk had been trying to contact him the whole time he was stuck in the ruins out of worry and fear, and soon enough both boys are confessing. (blargh I can't write summaries, fail me English 11 IB)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *hides* this is shit. Too long, and shitty.

I felt like crap, for a lack of better term. Like the worst kind of scummer at the bottom of the ruins I had explored. I coughed slightly, my throat sore from yelling my head off and coughing from the damp and dusty conditions. I had fallen into the ruins a couple hours ago, an embarrassment for such an esteemed explorer as myself. I had merely been checking out some newly discovered rooms when I fell. My ankle was a little swollen, and it didn’t help that I couldn’t remember what had happened immediately after I hit the floor.

After spending an hour trying to get my Pesterchum to connect and to alert my friends of my predicament, I growled angrily and threw off my helmet. It bounced across the hard stone floor, and rolled to a stop at a small hole in the wall. I frowned, coughing, and walked towards the small source of light in the dark room I had mistakenly thought was previously stable flooring. I felt a small breeze flow through the tiny hole, and clenched my fists. If this was a way out, I wasn’t going to go on and very well ignore it. After engaging the wall a few times with my fists, the wall crumbled and I stepped out into the harsh light of the outdoors. Freedom at last!

“Bugger!” I hissed, shading my eyes and wincing at my sick-sounding voice. “That expedition did not quite go as well as planned! Well I can tell Dirk later that the ruins by the eastern fields are no good. Back to my little home-away-from-home.” I smiled a little, thinking of how Dirk was going to scold me for my lack of safety once I returned and gave him the log of my actions. I collected my helmet and began to walk towards the west. I coughed again, my lungs becoming sore as well. I sighed, thumping my fist against my chest. It was becoming annoying, this little cough.

“Oh there’s my dear chum right now! I wonder why he came to my world…” I stopped midsentence to let out a rather large cough that brought tears to my eyes. I could see Dirk Strider notice me coming over the hill and was running towards me.

“English, where the ever-loving hell were you? Roxy and Jane are waiting to go exploring and monster hunting, we have been trying to contact you all afternoon. You forgot that we were going exploring again, didn’t you?” His tone was emotionless as usual, and his anime glasses hid his eyes. He looked me over, and a small downwards twitch of his mouth indicated that he understood what I had been doing. I felt a small pang of guilt hit me. I had forgotten completely, what an insufferable prick I was starting to become…

“I had merely gone on a small adventure to explore a recently uncovered section of the eastern ruins. However, heheh, I had fallen into a pit and got stuck there for a bit.” I coughed out, smiling painfully. My cough worsened as I walked back to my abode, filling in Strider with all the details concerning the ruins with my hoarse voice. His deadpan face hinted that something was wrong, but I couldn’t imagine what was wrong. Roxy and Jane were at my home, waiting impatiently. I smiled at them, apologizing for the wait.

“Sorry again my companions! I shall clean up right now and be out in a flash!” I called out as I walked over to my bathroom. I took off my glasses to polish them a bit, and glanced at my hazy form in the mirror. Judging by the copious amounts of dirt stuck on my face and arms, I had probably looked like an utter fool to Dirk. I sighed, pulling out a washcloth and wetting it. I dabbed my fists, the sting from the cuts I had accumulated from my escape was unbearable. How on earth would I keep my pistols in check if I could barely handle a washcloth on my knuckles?! I rubbed my eyes, tears welling up from the cough and from the pain.

“English, give me the washcloth.” I jumped at Strider’s voice, my face turning red from embarrassment. “You aren’t doing much to help your condition. I told Roxy and Jane that you got sick, and they understand. That cough didn’t sound natural.” As to further his argument, my lungs rebelled against me and forced me into another coughing fit.

“N-no, I’m f-fine…” I choked out, leaning against the sink counter. Dirk sighed impatiently, odd for such a composed guy, and grabbed my wrist. I protested as he led me out of the bathroom, through the empty living room where Roxy and Jane had been previously, and into my own room. He sat me down on the edge of my bed, placing my glasses back on my face. “Seriously Strider I’m fi-“ I coughed violently into my elbow, and saw Dirk’s normally composed face change into one of worry.

“Jake you idiot, you’re hacking out a lung. I’ll be right back, get your dirty clothes off and get under your covers.” He stated, the calm in his voice slightly betrayed by the force he used to say it. It seemed that no matter how many times I told him, he wouldn’t listen to me. As he left, I felt my face flush like a silly little child. It felt… nice to have such care put forth on my behalf.

I shed my shoes, socks, and jacket. My pants were covered in dirt, so those came off as well. Hearing Dirk’s footsteps, I panicked and dove under my bed covers in nothing but a tank and my boxers. Dirk gave me a stare, his eyes covered by his glasses as usual, but I could tell he was scrutinizing me. I squirmed under his gaze, pulling my covers up even more. This situation was rather… awkward. But he didn’t seem, or if he did he made sure to not let it show, that he knew how awkward this situation was.

Dirk sat on the edge of my bed, using the newly damp washcloth to clean off the dirt on my face. He didn’t rub too hard, but it was enough to make me cringe a little whenever he wiped over a cut. He ordered me to stay again, and walked out. While he was gone, I booted up Pesterchum. No one was online, surprisingly enough. Jane and Roxy must’ve gone on and went to fight anyways.

I heard a little ping, and saw that Dirk’s chumhandle had been sending out messages to me. They must have been the messages I missed while being stuck and half sick in the underground ruins.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TT: Yo.

TT: English, answer me.

TT: C’mon.

TT: It says you’re offline, but I can tell you’re on.

TT: ………

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TT: Dude it’s been an hour. We had planned to meet up with Roxy and Jane earlier, remember?

TT: If you’re on one of your adventures again, they’re gonna be pissed.

TT: I am not picking up your house if they decide to trash it.

TT: Again

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TT: It’s been another hour.

TT: The girls are approaching your house.

TT: I’m not responsible for whatever gets broken.

TT: Seriously Jake, hurry up and finish whatever you’re doing.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TT: Ok that’s it. It’s been too long. 3 hours is enough.

TT: I’m coming to find you.

TT: Don’t care if you see this.

TT: But your silence is legit bothering me.

TT: Me. Dirk Strider.

TT: The most sugoi, unfazed guy ever.

TT: You should win an award.

TT: For scaring a Strider shitless.

TT: But anyways, I’m comin to find you.

TT: If I find you hurt.

TT: ……

TT: I swear to god.

TT: ……

TT: If you see this English… Just… be safe ok?

TT: No… Jake. Be safe Jake.

TT: I care way too much about you. If you are hurt…

TT: I wouldn’t be able to handle it.

TT: I’m gonna delete these with Lil’ Hal in a sec

TT: But I really do care Jake.

TT: More than you will ever know.

TT: Please be safe.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

 

I heard Dirk clear his throat, and I pulled my helmet off my head. He had a bowl of soup clutched in one hand, the other on his hip. My blush resurfaced, even worse than before. He had worried about me? The tone at the last pester had changed significantly, surprisingly. Had he really… worried about me that much, that he had been scared for my safety? And the last few bits… they were almost a love confession for God’s sake!

“Eat up. It’s a Strider specialty. Tomato soup.” His sentences had that edge to them, like he was ordering me to. I sat back and coughed miserably. Dirk sighed, “Dammit English, you’re near killing me here. You sound so pathetic.”

“Well excuse me, Mr. Worrywart.” I frowned, taking the bowl from his hands. His fingers brushed against mine slightly, and I jerked back a little at his touch. His hands were cold, despite holding the hot bowl of soup. He, once again either not knowingly or just pretended to not, did not notice my reaction and sat at the edge of my bed.

“Jake, what were you thinking?” He mumbled quietly. I sipped my soup, staring at the walls covered in movie posters, not quite knowing what to say. “You had us worried, you idiot.” I glanced at him, and noticed he had his back turned to me.

“I’m terribly sorry to have made you all fret for me Strider, I mean it. I just… I had no idea I would’ve gotten stuck. I’ll be sure to warn you all next time I go on another little adventure.” I sighed, then smiled a tad. “I say Strider, by the sound of your messages, you were absolutely terrified for my life!”

“Wait… Fuck, you saw those!? Dammit, Lil’ Hal told me he intercepted those!” Dirk spun around, his mouth slightly agape and in a childish frown. I chuckled, patting Dirk on the head. His blonde hair was softer than anything I’d ever felt, and I gave him a killer English smile.

“I’d have rather seen them than have not known about how much you care, silly chum of mine.” Dirk quivered a bit under my hand, raising a hand of his own to place on top of mine. I stared at his face for a moment, my cough deciding at that moment to flare up. I lowered my hand a bit in the recoil from my lungs deciding to rebel against my ribs, until I had my hand sitting on Dirk’s cheek. My own cheeks burned red, but Dirk continued to look right at me.

“English… Did you understand my messages?” Dirk mumbled. I blinked for a moment, then my blush began to burn brightly again. I tried to pull my hand back weakly, but Dirk kept a firm grip on my clammy hand. “Did you?”

“I…Strider, did those messages mean that you really care about more than just my safety? As in… you like me?” I felt my lips working on automatic, my brain was shutting down. Dirk all of a sudden turned bright red, like one of his silly “anime” girls that he raved about.

“And what if it does mean that English? How will you react? Because even if you don’t respond, I won’t feel offended. It’s weird, I know… The fact that maybe your best guy friend has had this stupid kawaii crush on you for a while now…” Dirk pulled back a bit, letting go of my hand and sighed. I let my hand fall into my lap, coughing quietly. Of all the emotions that could have run through my frazzled brain, relief was the only emotion I could feel. And the indescribably happy feeling that emerged from underneath it as well.

“Strider… No, Dirk! I like you too!” I started, but Dirk cut me off.

“No English, you like me as a friend.” I felt my heart sink, but when he tried to stand up, I grabbed his shirt and forced him to sit back down.

“No Strider, I like you! I’m being serious!” His mouth turned downwards.

“English stop, you’re just forcing it. I know how you feel, my glasses are reading your emotional state. Hal, please delete those messages…”

“DAMMIT DIRK SHUT UP FOR A BLASTED MOMENT. TAKE THOSE FUCKING GLASSES OFF AND LOOK AT ME.” I lost my temper instantly at the mention of his technology, grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him towards me until he was merely inches from my own face.

His mouth became a thin line, and his hands shook a bit as he slowly removed his signature anime glasses. Orange eyes stared glaringly into mine, and I felt this raw emotion surge forth at such a beautiful sight. I quickly pressed my lips to his, feeling the emotion explode in my heart, and silly as it may have seemed, I saw stars. Dirk stiffened under me, but relaxed and kissed back. His lips were a bit chapped, and felt amazing. His lips collided against mine again and again, and I just couldn’t get enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his feathery blonde hair. His hands tantalizingly traveled up from my hips, softly mapping out my waist and my chest. His fingers brushed against my face, cupping my cheeks. He nipped my bottom lip a tad, releasing a sound from the back of my throat that I had never heard before. It was a strangled moan, raw and filled with need. I opened my mouth as we kissed, letting him slip his hot tongue past my lips. He explored my mouth carefully, running his tongue over my teeth and nipping at my lip. I moaned again, grabbing his hair as my heart beat faster from the pleasure. He did this over and over again, and I opened my eyes to stare into his sparkling orange eyes.

I reluctantly pulled away a moment to catch my breath, my face burning. Dirk’s eyes were captivating, a brilliant carrot-orange color. He reached up and brushed a strand of my black hair back, his smile never leaving his lips. My arms were still around his neck, his hands still on my cheeks.

“Engli- no, Jake. Can I take this as you’re ok with the fact that your best friend is a raging sugoi homo?” He spoke calmly, his eyes never straying from mine. I gulped and nodded, nearly bursting into laughter from how serious he had been when he said that. The relief that spread across his face was almost too much for my heart to handle. I had never seen Dirk show any emotion other than the occasional smirk or deadpan. I hugged him tightly, feeling my cough return. He rubbed my back until the coughs subsided, running his fingers up and down my back and sending shivers up my spine.

“Now you sit tight and I’ll warm up this cup of soup for ya again.” Dirk took the soup bowl that I had set down earlier and stood up to go into the kitchen. His southern drawl was setting in, his barriers slowly falling one by one. This trust he had in me… I felt pride well up inside me, and watched him go into the other room with tears in my eyes. I sat back, smiling like a fool. I had never been happier to be sick in bed, especially if my caretaker was the guy I fell head-over-pistols for.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to tell me how bad I write, kudos if you tolerate it. I love DirkJake so fruckin much, but I can't write it for shit hahahaha. :'3


End file.
